


Для особых целей

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Немного о медицинском юморе.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Для особых целей

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам [этого](https://twitter.com/Oper_blog/status/1276028471119142912?s=09) твита.

О том, что на луне Тесеуса Ту находилась крупная медицинская исследовательская база — знали, наверное, все во Флоте. Туда отправляли самых безнадёжных больных, новейшие штаммы заболеваний и докторов на проработку их исследований. В общем, да, доктор с «Энтерпрайз» тоже с нетерпением ждал, когда звездолёт доберется до Тесеуса. Об этом также знал весь экипаж корабля. Ну хотя бы потому, что с начала миссии по доставке научного груза Маккой был в приподнятом настроении, много шутил (не всегда весело, а порой и откровенно страшно), а также открыто приставал к Скотти с вопросами — а с хера ли мы так медленно летим. Кто-то предполагал, что он торопится сдать с рук на руки их капитана, как редкий экземпляр; в других закутках шушукались, будто на базе его ждал новейший образец дистиллятора, перегоняющий любую жидкость сразу в скотч; пара суровых безопасников разносили сплетню, что доктора там дожидается его любовь еще со времён Медицинской Академии, но им никто не верил. Также поговаривали, что на Тесеусе Маккой заказал новый медицинский аппарат для весьма деликатной болезни.

Как ни странно, оказались правы почти все.

Не успела «Энтерпрайз» зайти на орбиту луны, как на связь вышла миловидная особа с шестым размером докторской степени и в совершенно узнаваемых интонациях, не терпящих возражений, потребовала сначала объяснить, какого мужского полового органа размножения они так долго летели, а потом немедленно пригласила «Ленни» на небольшую официальную часть к себе в личную каюту.

— Как я могу ослушаться ваших рекомендаций, доктор Картер, — Маккой даже не ответил, а промурлыкал так, что о южном шарме вспомнила не только женская часть экипажа мостика, но и мужская, а также альтернативного пола и происхождения. Даже научная станция подвисла, начиная показывать данные в виде странных пиктограмм, напоминающих перевёрнутые человеческие ягодицы.

Пока научный и медицинский отделы вместе взятые проходили повышение квалификации, слушали и читали лекции, а также вели настолько бурную общественную жизнь, что некоторым из них после понадобилась проверка за ЗППП, доктор Маккой словно исчез с общих радаров. Нет, время от времени он отвечал на истерические попытки его найти и вернуть в родной медотсек, особенно когда капитан Кирк в пылу исследовательского интереса сунул свой нос куда не надо и разбил колбу с предупредительно нарисованными на ней черепом и костями. Но в данном случае только агрессивно посоветовал ему обратиться к доктору, мы на чертовой медицинской базе, Джим!

Так что когда перед самым отлетом доктор Маккой появился на площадке для шаттла с той самой особой, то даже внутренние голоса присутствующих замолчали. Особенно, если учитывать, что доктор Картер оказалась невысокой стройной рыжеволосой красоткой всё с тем же шестым размером, едва умещающимся в медицинскую униформу. А также, играючи помогала тащить Маккою невероятную железную штуку, от одного вида которой большинство присутствующих пробил холодный пот.

Занеся агрегат, состоящий из небольшой коробки явно технического свойства и двух огромных зубчатых круглых резаков по бокам, парочка удобно устроилась на задних сидениях шаттла и большую часть дороги откровенно хихикала. Да, сидящие спереди последние из гостей базы и боящиеся дышать сотрудники могли поклясться — именно хихикали!

Встретивший их в ангаре для шаттлов мистер Спок только оглядел эту картину и поинтересовался, действительно ли доктор забрал с базы со скандалом выписанный им образец диагностического прибора, способного на ранних стадиях обнаружить простатит и геморрой, бич многих сотрудников корабля, будь она неладна, эта сидячая работа. Маккой на такое только хмыкнул, кивнул на прибор, который приходилось держать вдвоём, и предложил мистеру Споку первым прийти на осмотр, потому что ему явно где-то что-то мешает расслабить булки.

И весело переговариваясь на какие-то мозговыворачивающие околонаучные темы, а также откровенно рассказывая друг другу самые стыдные и позорные истории из их практики, доктора удалились в медотсек.

По кораблю поплыли страшные слухи.

Когда через час доктор Маккой проводил свою гостью до транспортерной, и она наконец покинула «Энтерпрайз», экипаж судна уже был осведомлён о новом оборудовании доктора и его предназначении. Пока Маккой шёл к себе в каюту, попутно что-то весело насвистывая, он не обнаружил в коридоре никого. То есть вообще — народ словно специально разбегался с его пути. Не то чтобы доктора это особо беспокоило. Он планировал отдохнуть, применить пару гипо для восстановления печени и наконец отоспаться.

А также удостовериться, что через неделю «Энтерпрайз» как раз будет на Каплан-5, чтобы передать сестре Эмили Картер обещанный культиватор.

Заодно и выложил на стол свой трикодер, снабжённый новой программой для диагностики простатита.

Корабль летел дальше.


End file.
